


Our Precious Person

by sunshinecloud



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Cloud - Freeform, Cute, Dance Team, Daniel loves Sungwoon, Fluff, I just love them, M/M, NielWoon, PeachCloud, bye, cutest interaction ever, nielwoon is not science but science cant even explain how real nielwoon is, peach - Freeform, small and precious hyung, some - Freeform, this is just too cute i just cant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 21:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11929161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinecloud/pseuds/sunshinecloud
Summary: Kang Daniel adores Ha Sungwoon. Just like how the other members adore him. Because Ha Sungwoon is just too precious.





	Our Precious Person

Kang Daniel can’t take his eyes away from that small creature. The way he walks. The way he talks. The way he moves. It’s just something that draw his attention.

It’s Ha Sungwoon. A senior in the dance team he joined. Ha Sungwoon is older than most of the team members but he’s too small.

His height. His cute face. Always make him being mistaken as the maknae.

“You need to move like this,” Sungwoon is now teaching their team’s real maknae, Lai Guanlin the choreography.

“Like this?” Guanlin asked.

“No. It’s like this,” Sungwoon hold Guanlin’s hands and move it slowly to teach him the choreography.

Guanlin always left behind in learning the dance step. And Sungwoon will always be there to help him out.

It’s not only Guanlin. Sungwoon helped everyone. Sungwoon might have a bright image. He always smiles and being positive. But when it comes to teaching, he will do it very seriously.

Every member in that team comfortable around him. Even he’s one of the eldest members, he never brag about it.

He didn’t mind if the members play around with him. The maknae even use informal speech often with him and he will just laugh.

His cute side make the members adore him a lot. And his caring side make the members love and treasure him.

“Okay. You’re doing great,” Sungwoon said as he satisfy with Guanlin’s dance move.

“Really?! Thank you hyung,” Guanlin said happily.

“Practice with Woojin. If there’s anything else just ask me,” Sungwoon said.

“Alright,” Guanlin said.

Daniel just keep staring at Sungwoon as he walks toward his bag that he put right beside Daniel. 

“Ah. I’m tired,” Sungwoon said as he sits.

And Daniel find it so cute. He giggles while looking at Sungwoon. Sungwoon turns at Daniel.

“What are you laughing to?” Sungwoon asked.

“Hyung is so cute,” Daniel said.

“Stop saying that. I’m not cute. I’m sexy~” Sungwoon said while trying to act sexy. Daniel giggles again.

“You’re still cute,” Daniel said in between his giggles.

“Mwoya,” Sungwoon pouts. He looks at Daniel’s hand. “How’s your thumb?”

“Not sure. I’m going to the doctor this Thursday,” Daniel said.

“You should be more careful,” Sungwoon said. “Should I accompany you? Seeing the doctor?”

“Why?” Daniel asked.

“I also want to know how’s your thumb’s condition,” Sungwoon said.

“Are you worrying me?” Daniel asked.

“Of course. I care about you,” Sungwoon said. And somehow, it make Daniel flusters. “That’s why, you need to be more careful. Take care of your self. Don’t get hurt again,”

Daniel just stares at Sungwoon face. Without saying anything. Just stares and smiles. Sungwoon look at Daniel.

“Yah. Are you understand what I talked to you just now or not?” Sungwoon asked.

“Thank you,” Daniel said. “My small and precious hyung,”

“I know I am precious but I’m not that small okay,” Sungwoon said.

“You are cute,” Daniel said.

“I am not,” Sungwoon said.


End file.
